


醉咯

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *CP：MCU冬铁*设定：ABO（冬A，铁B）





	醉咯

Tony做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里他睡在柔软的大床上，身体有点发热，棉被的微凉让他依依不舍地蹭着。相比之下身上穿的衣服就碍事多了，Tony艰难地抬起手，却怎么也摸不着拉链头。好在有人好心帮他解开拉链，还贴心地拽起他，将他的外套和背心都脱了。

 

重新躺回床上的Tony舒服地呻吟了一声，对开始脱他裤子的双手没有丝毫抵抗，反而极为配合地加快了脱掉的速度。当燥热的身体整个暴露在空气中时，酒精的麻痹不仅没使他觉得尴尬或者害臊，反而迫不及待地将自己揉进床铺。

 

Tony觉得这是一个难得的好梦，虽然在梦中他浑身乏力，但全身心放松的感觉很棒。他决定让自己更加深入地感受，美美地睡上一觉时，一双颇感粗糙的手抚摸上他，从脚踝开始，不轻不重却无法忽视的一路向上。

 

手掌传来的温度很热，Tony不太喜欢，于是开始躲避他们，但那真的很累，他现在只想睡觉，连根手指都不想抬起来。当双手来到大腿根处时，Tony觉得有什么不对劲了，他的心里有个声音发出警告，吵吵得他没法睡觉。他很生气，他讨厌所有打扰他睡觉的人或事，所以他抬起脚，朝罪魁祸首踹了过去。

 

Bucky一直在想，自己是不是不该给Tony灌那么多酒。但他已经受够这个男人了，一个劲儿地撩他，却总在一触即发之前收住，硬生生泼他一脸冷水。作为一个Alpha，被Beta撩得火烧火燎不是什么丢人的事儿，但一次次被撩又被晾，是个男人就必须生气——即使灌醉再上这个行为一点儿也不男人——但若不这样，他大概真得和Tony打上一架再干了——他可一丁点儿都不想弄伤Tony。

 

Tony使出仅有的力气踹出的一脚并没有踹中Bucky，反而替他省去了一步，抬起Tony的脚放在自己肩头。拿起身旁的瓶子打开，一不留神水状的润滑液便从指缝间滑落，滴在Tony的大腿上。冰冷的液体给Tony带来了些微不适，呜咽一声企图收回被高高架起的右腿，但醉酒带来的乏力感掌控着他，Bucky甚至都没出手阻拦，Tony就放弃挣扎了。

 

Beta不仅没有发情期，他们的后穴也不适合被进入，Bucky的手指沾着水润的液体才插进去一根，Tony便皱起眉头痛得直哼哼。好在他现在醉着，本能紧张了一下后很快就在Bucky的安抚下放松下来。Tony曾经半开玩笑嫌弃过他的声音，但Bucky知道Tony爱惨了他的声音——只要压低音调唤他的名字，Tony就能妥协任何事——几乎任何事。

 

Bucky一边贪婪地吮吸着Tony的嘴唇直到充血红肿才依依不舍地放开，转而吮咬下巴和颈项，一边耐心地扩充着，不时增加润滑剂量，导致床单以及Tony的小腹和大腿都被弄得湿漉漉的。大概是黏腻的感觉实在不舒服，Tony又挣扎起来，企图逃离Bucky的掌控，却在对方戳刺的时候误打误撞抵到了前列腺，原本哼哼的呻吟一下子拔高了好几度。

 

犹如沙旅见到绿洲，Bucky的双眼都亮了起来，一手固定着肩上的大腿，一手快速地顶刺着刚刚碰到的地方。Tony却像失了水的鱼一样无助地抓着枕头，哪怕只是一点点也要远离那个不停刺激敏感点的手指。今晚还未被照顾到的小Tony就在这样的情况下逐渐硬挺，顶端不时地溢出透明的液体。

 

“Tony……”Bucky的声音因情欲而变得沙哑，本就意识不清的Tony更是被这一声呼唤叫得几乎卸下所有防备——反正也不会被标记，就这样来一炮也不错啊——别开玩笑了，我可不想和Bucky当炮友——反正你也逃不掉了不是吗，不然先上车后补票——快停止你那下流的想法！

 

“不……Bucky……”Tony暂时恢复了一点理智，他能感觉到体内的手指已经增加了至少3根——到底是3还是4他是分辨不出来了，也无暇分辨——他现在需要做的是让对方停下。

 

Bucky没有停下手里的动作，反而加速起来，俯身将头靠在Tony的颈窝，轻柔地吮吻着颈侧：“不要再拒绝我了，Tony……Tony……我的Tony……”感觉到因自己的呼唤而更加局促的身体，Bucky拔出手指，一手拉下自己的长裤和内裤，将早已蓄势待发的阴茎抵在穴口，轻轻戳弄，“你是我的吗，Tony？嗯……我的吗？”

 

一直被塞满的后穴突然变得空落落的，想要再次被塞满又想到此为止的纠结心情胡搅着Tony所剩不多的意识，加上Bucky恶劣的行为和性感又委屈的音调，Tony觉得自己还没疯已经是奇迹了。他不知道该怎么办，他已经失去思考和判断力了。

 

“唔、我……我不知道……啊、别……别再……嗯唔……”Bucky堵住Tony的嘴唇，并惩罚性地啃咬起来，抵在入口的阴茎戳进去一个头又立马拔出来，进去又出来，如此反复。

 

“啊、不……嗯啊！停、啊……别……嗯啊！”好不容易被放开的嘴还没来得及休息就止不住惊叫起来，被进入的恐惧和无法被满足的焦虑击溃了Tony最后的防线，泪水粘在长长的睫毛上好不惹人怜爱。

 

“Bucky……”Tony一直垂在一旁的左腿吃力地移到Bucky的腰侧曲起，勾住精壮的身体企图往自己方向拉靠。Bucky立马就明白Tony想要做什么，大部分时间都面无表情的脸上勾起一个浅浅的微笑：“我的宝贝，你是我的吗？”

 

被Bucky突然肉麻的称呼刺激到的Tony呜咽一声，抬起双手将对方的脑袋压到了自己嘴边：“……”

 

得到了想要的答案，Bucky高兴地再次吻了吻有些红肿的双唇，将只进了一个头的阴茎慢慢推了进去——纵使他此刻恨不得一冲到底再狠狠将人操进床里——超级士兵的一个好处。

 

当阴茎终于整个埋入Tony的体内时，两声喟叹几乎同时响起，身体与心灵的双重满足感几乎令他们头晕目眩。Bucky只稍作停留便再也无法忍耐地挺动起来，肉体撞击的啪啪声和着呻吟连绵不绝地响着，在最后一根理智断弦前Tony只来得及想到——他好像答应了什么人今晚要干什么的——

 

算了，明天再说吧。

 

走廊上，Captain America还穿着破损的制服，被外星武器弄伤的盾牌还扣在他的手臂上。他的神情严肃而坚决，在Jarvis准备第四次提醒他Sir正在忙前一个转身风尘仆仆地离开了。

 

—Fin—

彩蛋：

被放了鸽子的Captain America打爆了3个沙袋，在洗完澡擦着头看到满面红光的挚友一脸餍足的从Tony Stark的房间里出来时，逮着对方重新回到训练室，打了整整5个小时的对战练习。


End file.
